The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Sutera plant, botanically known as Sutera cordata, hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘DANCOP22’.
Sutera, of the Scrophulariaceae family, consists of annuals, which are grown in most climate zones in the U.S., and only in zones 9 and 10 if it is a perennial plant.
The new Sutera cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Gabriel Danziger, in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. The objective of the breeding program is to develop a new Sutera variety with large, rose colored flowers and a trailing, compact growth habit.
The new Sutera cultivar originated from open pollination in a controlled breeding program by the inventor in 2005, in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva. Open pollination of the seed parent, an unpatented Sutera cultivar designated ‘CV-05-151’, by an unknown Sutera cultivar, took place in the controlled breeding program in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. The new Sutera ‘DANCOP22’ was discovered and selected by the inventor, Gabriel Danziger, as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel.
Asexual reproduction of the new Sutera cultivar by vegetative tip cuttings was first performed in July of 2005 in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel, and has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction. The new cultivar reproduces true to type.